All this just because I'm gay?
by deceiving-light
Summary: Castiel's life officially sucks. He's hundreds of miles away from home, his family probably hates him, he's in a Catholic boarding school, his dorm advisor is a douchebag, and his new roomate is a tool. All simply because he's gay. (AU, they're a little out of character but I'm trying!)
1. Prologue

**New story and I promise to be a little more organized when it comes to posting chapters. Though reviews REALLY help! This one will hopefully be a full story, with chapters and stuff! So please tell me what you think and I'll take any constructive criticism!**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Prologue**

Castiel Novak had always been quiet and a bit socially awkward, so he never had many friends.

He was usually seen hiding under his mop of messy black hair and his wrinkly, oversized trench coat. His build was short and scrawny, with hardly any muscles to compensate his tiny frame.

The only thing that really stood out on the average looking boy was his incredible blue eyes that always seemed to be a shade deeper than even the deepest of blues.

Castiel had been gay for as long as he can remember, never having any real interest in girls.

Though there wasn't much to compare to seeing that he didn't show much interest in boys either, but all it took was the random erections from looking at a Justin Timberlake poster for a little too long to assure him of his sexuality.

It was the summer right before his junior year when Castiel's parents found out he wasn't as straight as they had previously thought.

It wasn't some big dramatic – walking in on him with a dick shoved up his butt, kind of deal; but it was enough to shake up his house and pretty much the rest of his life.

The big secret came out when Castiel's parents attempted to force yet another good, Christian girl onto him and it (or he) simply came out.

He knew it was a mistake the second the words left his mouth, but it was too late. And boy, the shit hit the fan hard.

The Novak family had always been overly religious, hence the angel name. (Almost everyone in his family had names with some sort of religious background in it.)

So it's no surprise that homosexuality was a big no-no in their eyes. And it automatically made poor little Castiel public target number one.

His parents sent him off to a Catholic boarding school the second they found out, embarrassed of being the ones with the sinful son. This is saying something seeing that his brother is Gabriel, who is the trickster of the family. He is known to be very obnoxious and disruptive (among other things), usually all at the same time.

After the big reveal, the only family members that would even glance in Castiel's general direction were Gabriel and his cousin Annael (Nicknamed Anna).

His older brother, Luke (Originally, and understandably, named Lucifer) did continue to speak to him, but only to continue pestering him. Though no one really paid much attention to Luke; leaving him to his twin, Michael to keep him in place.

Castiel wasn't too heartbroken to leave his home, seeing that there wasn't much for him to leave behind in the first place.

So without much complaint, he packed his bags and flew up to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to start his new life in boarding school.

Well at least it was all boys.

**Sorry this is so short. But it's just the prologue and other chapters will be much longer I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to keep writing, seriously, I have like, no drive... at all. I won't do it if you don't make me! It's true!**


	2. Chapter 1: the people here are messed up

**What?! New chapter already? Well I already typed it out and I was bored, so here you go. MORE REVIEWS! I love you all and thanks for all of the follows and reviews already! Like WHAT?! It's been like a few hours! **

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Still nope**

**Chapter 1: The people here are messed up**

Castiel's new boarding school wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected. The campus was beautiful and the bright red tinting the leaves on the trees surrounding it complimented the stone buildings of the school well.

He had no trouble finding his dorm building, and since he didn't have many bags to carry, made it up the 4 flights of stairs in one trip.

Though before reaching his room, Castiel was stopped by a tall, half bald man, who was dressed as if he's some official business man from some snooty company that doesn't even have casual Fridays.

The man peered down at Castiel over his crooked nose, giving a sneer before asking "What's your name?"

"Um, Castiel Novak, sir." Castiel mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You will look at me when I talk to you." The man growled before looking down at the clipboard in his hand. "My name is Mr. Zachariah and I will be your dorm advisor. Any forms of destruction, violence, or disruption will cause immediate evacuation from the premises. There will be no drugs, alcohol, sex or cigarettes anywhere near this building or you will deal with me personally. Do you understand?" He scowled down at Castiel, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Castiel kept his eyes down, trying to take in whatever the intimidating man was saying. He jumped when the man snapped at him. "Uh, y-yes sir." He muttered.

"Good. Your first classes will be starting on Monday; I assume you already have your schedule?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Stop repeating yourself. It's annoying. Just be sure to not be late for any classes, I hold detentions as well." He said, letting the threat hang. "I'll be seeing you, Mr. Novak." Mr. Zachariah said before prowling off to probably torture some other new kid.

Castiel felt shivers after that very unsettling conversation, and hoped there wouldn't be many like it in the future.

When Castiel finally made it to his dorm room, he could hear loud rock music blaring from behind the door.

He slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect and was greeted with a somewhat normal looking dorm with two beds on either sides of the room, two desks at the end of each bed and dressers next to the desks.

Though on one half of the room, the walls were covered in posters of various bands that Castiel didn't recognize and pictures of half naked women in compromising positions.

It wasn't until he dropped his bags on his bed when the boy sitting on the bed opposite of his spoke up for the first time, causing Castiel to jump.

"You must be the new kid." He said, Castiel turned to see a boy about his age sitting up on his bed, legs hanging over the side. He had to stress his ears to hear what the guy was saying over the deafening music.

"Uh, Yeah." Castiel said shuffling his feet, not really knowing what to do. He must not have been loud enough, because the boy got up from the bed and shut off the music that was coming from a small boom box that was on his bedside table. He then cupped a hand around his ear and yelled sarcastically "What was that?"

"I said yes." Castiel sighed. "I'm new here, my name is Castiel Novak."

"Cass-tee-ell." The boy sounded out the name, trying it out. "That's a weird name. Isn't that an angel or something?"

"Uh yeah, actually." Castiel said, a bit surprised someone actually knew that. "The angel of Thursday."

"That's cool. But it's still a mouthful, and trusts me; I've had a lot of stuff in my mouth." He said with a wink. "So I'm just going to call you Cas. Ok?" He said, lying back down on his bed, closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head.

"I'm Dean." He continued. "Dean Winchester, I've been here for two years now so I've got quite a reputation. You should feel pretty luck that you get to sleep in the same room as me." He said with a cocky smile.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Only giving a quiet "Ok." Not knowing what else to say. He stiffly sat down on his bed next to his bags.

"So, Cas. What are you in for?" He asked, peaking one eye open to glance at the fidgeting boy across the room.

"Um, my parents are extremely religious, and find it against their beliefs to have a gay son, so they sent me here… to get… fixed?" He trailed off, not knowing why he's telling the guy all of this. He just met him.

"Ahh, so you're one of those. Yeah, we've got a bunch of kids her for 'gay rehab'. Personally, I'm bisexual. I don't like to put limits on what I can stick my dick into." He said with another wink, causing Castiel to blush profusely.

That's not why I'm here though." He continued. "My little brother, Sammy, and I were dropped off here by dear old daddy two years ago and we never heard of the man since. I say good riddance. He was a nasty old drunk anyway." Dean sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Castiel mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry that pretty ass of yours." Dean said. "We're better off without him, especially Sammy. He's 14 now and a huge nerd, but he's going to be a big time lawyer when he's older." He said with a proud smile.

"What about you Cas?" Dean asked, rolling over on his side to face the stiff boy across the room. "Other than your freak parents, what's your back story?"

"Well, my family is rather large. And most it follows the same thought process of my parents. I have three older brothers; Gabriel, the 'trickster' of the family, and Michael and Luke are twins. Gabriel doesn't take most anything very seriously, and Michael and Luke fight constantly.

My cousin Annael, or Anna, and I are very close. She was the closest thing I had to a friend back at home, and was one of the only people who would still talk to me after I came out. She's very sweet." Castiel rambled staring down at his hands in his lap, already missing the kind red head.

"That's cute." Mused Dean. "So classes don't start until Monday, and since it's Friday night, why don't we go see if there are any parties going on, you look like you could get laid." He said standing up from his bed and stretching up, revealing a sliver of skin as his t-shirt rode up. And Castiel was definitely _not_ thinking about what it would taste like. No way.

"Um, I don't think that's a very good idea." Castiel said, looking back down at his hands.

"And why not?" Dean inquired, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"W-won't we get in trouble?" The pale boy mumbled looking up at the prowling Winchester, who kept walking toward Cas until their knees bumped against each other.

Dean was almost taken aback by how cute Cas looked staring up at him with those enormous blue eyes, looking very confused and a bit scared.

Deciding he'd have a bit of fun with the poor boy, Dean leaned down over Cas until his hands were on the bed on either side of Cas' waist and his mouth was inches from his ear.

"Well, then what do _you_ want to do?" Dean purred, nibbling on Cas' earlobe.

Cas was completely frozen, sitting stiffly and staring blankly across the room with wide eyes. He could feel blood rush up to his face and maybe a little down south as well.

Dean laughed as he felt the boy shiver under him and bit his ear one more time before backing up and giving him some room.

He laughed even harder when he saw the look of pure terror etched across the flushed boy's face. "I like you." He mused, rustling Cas' hair before grabbing his jacket from his bed. "This year's going to be awesome, I can tell already." Dean said with one more wink before running out the door, leaving Cas alone.

Cas continued to stare blankly at the poster covered wall across from him for a while after dean left, still unable to fathom what just happened.

When he was finally able to move, he fell back on his bed and dug the palms of his hands onto his eyes wearily, he groaned and fell backwards on his bed. School hasn't even started and he's already getting a headache. "This is going to suck." He moaned.

**Thanks for reading, I told you it would be longer! Please keep pestering me to keep typing! I'll take any and all constructive criticism. So, yeah! REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and movies

**Hey! So here's a new chapter! Sorry it's so late, things have been busy, but I'm trying to get a new chapter up every weekend! Sorry for any typos or grammar errors, I don't have a beta. Thank you to all of the people who left reviews, favorited, or followed my story! I love you all! I'll take any helpful criticism, and as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine**

**Chapter 2: Friends and movies**

Castiel spent most of the weekend in the dorm, unpacking the rest of his things and hanging some of his own posters on the wall over his bed, along with the golden cross he took from his old room.

Dean was usually coming and going. When he stayed in, he would usually spend most of the time talking as much as he possibly could about anything that popped into his mind, which understandably annoyed Castiel to no end.

If Dean wasn't talking he would have his so called 'classic' rock music blaring out of his speakers, though Castiel has heard a lot of Classical music, and this didn't sound anything like what he's listened to.

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon that Dean was able to drag Castiel out of their room to meet up with some of his friends for lunch.

"So this is the mysterious roommate." Said a dirty looking guy with some sort of mullet, earlier introduced as Ash. Castiel sighed, really not wanting to be out socializing so soon.

"Mmhmm, he's cute isn't he?" Dean teased, ruffling a hand through Cas' already messy hair.

"I'll say. You know, they always say the quiet ones are animals in bed." A blonde girl sitting opposite of Dean teased with a wink.

"Shut up Jo." Dean scolded. "She's kidding." He reassures, smirking at the way Cas stiffened at the comment.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want Dean to get jealous would I?" Jo responds, earning a very good view of Dean's middle finger.

"Cas has been holed up in our dorm for the past two days, so I figured he needed some real world interaction." Dean said, blatantly changing the subject.

Cas simply rolled his eyes at the comment, choosing to stay quiet and eat his food, so he can leave as quickly as possible.

It's not that Cas hates Dean or his friends, it's simply the fact that most people usually end up hating Cas for some reason or another. People always seem to come up with a reason why, be it that he stares for too long, asks too many questions, or just… Too different.

So Cas usually chooses to keep his head down, avoiding people as much as possible. Though this method does get lonely, it's the easiest and safest, and no one else complains. He stays out of everyone's way, they stay out of his.

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful, it mainly consisted of Dean and Jo bickering to each other while Ash… Does whatever he does, while drinking something that is definitely not legal for a 17 year old.

Dean's younger brother Sam dropped by half way through lunch, and Cas found the 14 year old to be extremely intelligent for his age, and the two easily found themselves deep in conversation about famous authors and books that they've read.

"Hey Cas," Dean interrupted. "Do you want to hang out after we eat?" He seemed to have grown tired of not being included in the conversation the two nerds were having at the time.

"Um, sure. What do you want to do?" Cas asked, tilting his head quizzically.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there." Dean said, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Ok, I'm finished eating, so we can leave whenever you're ready." Cas said.

"Sweet, then let's head out now. I can only take so much of these losers at a time." Dean teased, earning kick in the shin from Jo. Dean simply smirked and rolled his eyes at the tom-boy.

After saying good bye to the group, Dean and Cas made their way out of the cafeteria, winding through the jungle of chairs people that took up the area.

When they made it out, Dean casually slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "So Cas, now that we're alone." Cue wink. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I was just going to go back to the dorm and read or something."

"Well that's no fun. How about we go see a movie?" Dean suggested.

"But I'm pretty sure there are no movie theaters nearby..."

"We don't need a movie theater to see a movie!"

"But we don't have a TV."

"Dammit Cas!" Dean eventually moaned, rubbing his face exasperatedly. "We have a friggen laptop and Netflix don't we?"

"_You_ do." Cas mumbled. He didn't mean to be so irritating, but he was genuinely confused.

Dean chuckled and removed his arm from around Cas and playfully shoved him. "You sure are weird."

"I've heard." Cas deadpanned, lightly shoving the taller boy back.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said, unable to hide the small smile that was pushing itself onto his face. "So what do you want to watch? Or should I even ask?" He joked.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch." Cas said passively.

"Of course you will." Dean laughed, ruffling Cas' hair again. Cas has noticed that Dean seemed to enjoy messing up Cas' already bedridden hair.

"Have you watched any of the 'Lord of the Rings' movies?" Dean continued.

"I have, but not recently."

"Perfect. We'll start with 'Fellowship of the Ring' and go on from there. I've even got 'The Hobbit' on DVD." Dean said, struggling to hide his excitement.

The boys were taking their time getting back to their dorm; walking slowly, occasionally letting their shoulders bump into each other, excusing it as an accident.

When they finally got to their room, the two boys settled on Dean's small twin sized bed with the laptop on Dean's lap, causing Cas to have to lean over until their arms and legs were pressed against each other, in attempt to see the screen. Though neither seemed to mind.

The entire time, Dean made sure to give the complete commentary of each movie, unknowingly giving away spoilers, which annoyed Cas at first. Though he eventually found himself liking the way Dean would lean over into his space and whisper into his ear, despite the fact that they were the only two in the room.

As the 'Return of the Kings' came to an end, the boys found themselves tangled together, Cas' head resting on dean's shoulder with Dean's arm loosely wrapped around his waist, his thumb occasionally rubbing small circles on Cas' hip. And if Dean didn't notice, Cas sure did, though he never complained.

Their legs were a tangled mess, it was impossible to tell which leg belonged to whom.

The funny part was neither of the boys minded in the slightest, especially Cas, who until now, had never been in such an intimate position with another person. And shockingly, he felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and security. Like, while he was wrapped up in Dean's arms, nothing could happen to him, he was completely safe, even though he's only known this guy for less than three days.

As Dean moved to start 'the Hobbit', Cas checked the time to see that it was nearly 2 in the morning.

Realization flooded through Cas, reminding him of exactly where he was. (A Catholic _anti-gay_ school, cuddling with a _boy!_) And more importantly, that he had to wake up at 6 am for school tomorrow, or today…

"Crap, Dean! It's 2 am!" Cas nearly shouted, causing the brunet to jump.

"Yeah… So?"

"So?! We have school tomorrow, and we only have about four hours to sleep!" Cas groaned, falling back on Dean's pillow exasperatedly covering his face with his hands.

"Heh, I forgot you were new here." Dean chuckled, patting the panicking boy on the stomach. "Those tight-ass douche bags _say_ we need to be up at 6, but classes don't technically start until 8. We have plenty of time to sleep. But I guess you're right, it's getting pretty late." He sighed, yawning and stretching his arms over his head to confirm his statement.

And Cas definitely didn't miss the way Dean's shirt rode up to show a slight sliver of his stomach where his shirt rode up.

"We should get some sleep." Dean finished, closing his laptop and pushing it to the end of the bed. Then leaned back, laying next to Cas, and resting his head on the same pillow so their faces were inches apart. He then snaked his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. "Night Cas." He whispered before closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

"Um… Dean?" Cas was now wide awake and completely frozen in place. He was eventually replied to with a muffled 'mmhhmm' to know he was heard. "Shouldn't I get into my bed?"

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked, peaking an eye open to stare at the nervous boy quizzically.

"Well, I don't think t-the 'tight-ass douche bags' would appreciate seeing two bows sleeping together… In the same bed." He quickly added.

"I don't see anyone in here except you and me Cas. And no one has to know, and even if they did, they can shove it up their ass, 'cause I sure as hell don't care." Dean slurred. "Plus you're warm." He added, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas' neck.

Cas would be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on by how affectionate Dean is acting. And he knew he wouldn't last if he was stuck there all night. And school hasn't even started, and didn't want to get into any trouble. "Dean, please?"

When it was obvious Cas wasn't going to give in, Dean released his hold on him, and flipping over onto his other side, facing the wall. "Fine, you're too skinny anyway."

Cas let out a quiet "sorry." And silently crossed the room to get to his bed, removing his jeans and changing into a loose fitting t-shirt, then crawling into his own, cold and empty bed.

He felt bad, and wished he would have just sucked it up and stayed with Dean. He already missed the way Dean's arms held him protectively.

Cas turned over onto his side, hardly making out the outline of Dean's body under the covers of his bed. "Goodnight, Dean." Cas said tentatively, not expecting a response.

Though he was surprised to get a gruff "G'night Cas." In return.

Cas smiled to himself, there were definitely going to be some ups and downs at this new school, but he thinks a certain Dean Winchester was going to make things much better.

**Thanks for reading! As I said, a new chapter should be up somewhere near the weekend, or whenever I get to it. But reviews make me more eager to type! So plleeeassssee tell me what you think! I appreciate everything you have to say! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Damn He's hot

**Hello again! Here's a new chapter, but I'll warn you; Dean's a little out of character, but hopefully not too much. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! And please continue, it really helps keep my lazy ass motivated. This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter rating: T.5**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 3: Damn... He's hot.**

Despite what Dean said, Cas was up at 6:30 the next morning, making sure he had everything set for the first day of school.

He had yet to change into the uniform, which was neatly laid out on his bed. It wasn't as bad as other school uniforms he had seen and been forced into. It was a plain white collared shirt under an expensive looking dark blue jacket, with a blue, black, and grey striped tie. He was also given black dress pants and polished dress shoes.

It was a very formal outfit for something like school, but Castiel never complained when it came to dressing nice. He was just upset he wasn't allowed to wear his favorite trench coat.

Currently, Cas was attempting for what felt like the hundredth time to flatten his unruly hair, though no matter how much he tried, it kept the messy 'sex hair' look, which Gabriel never failed to point out.

Giving up on his hair, Cas checked his clock to see that it was now about 7:15, and seeing that Dean was still snoring under his covers, he should probably be woken so he still has time to get ready.

Cas silently made his way across the room, unsure of how Dean's going to react to being woken up. And even though he's had quite a bit of experience with grumpy morning people, (He has grown up with Gabriel after all.) there was something that made Cas a little hesitant.

When Cas reached the edge of Dean's bed, he took a moment to look down at the sleeping boy; he couldn't see much since half of his head was under comforter, but what he could see of Dean's face made him catch his breath. The boy's face looked so relaxed and… innocent. His mouth was slightly open, muffled snores leaking through the soft lips. A hint of a smile would often appear on the corner of his lips from time to time.

Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He had never wanted to kiss anyone so bad in his entire life, or run his hand through the soft, ruffled hair and down his cheeks that had a thin layer of stubble spread across them. Or feel those soft, pink lips…

Cas snapped out of his trance when he realized he had just been staring at his roommate for a good 15 minutes. He reached a hand down to Dean's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, trying to pull the boy out of his sleep.  
"Hey, Dean. Its 7:30, you should get up now." He said softly.

"Huh, what?" Was the gravely response, that made Cas shift uncomfortably and back up a bit, trying hard to keep down the growing arousal in his pants.

"School starts in half an hour." Cas squeaked. "I just didn't want you to miss class."

Dean rolled onto his back, pushing the covers off his… naked, chest and stretched his arms over his head.

Cas squeaked again and tried not to stare, as the muscles rippled in Dean's forearms and defined abs.

"Like what you see?" Dean teased, catching Cas' hungry eyes as they stared down at his chest.

Cas snapped out of whatever trance he was in and stumbled backward, catching himself before he fell. His entire face was flushed bright red, and he looked anywhere but at Dean. "Um, s-sorry." He practically whispered, his voice cracking mid sentence.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Dean chuckled, sensing Cas' discomfort and not pushing it.

"Yeah." Cas mumbled, turning around and grabbing his clothes. "I'll go change in the bathroom." Cas said, still avoiding eye contact.

"There's no need for that. We're both guys. Nothing you have that I haven't seen before." Dean joked, followed by a wink.

"I, uh, think I'd rather change in the bathroom." Cas said, scurrying out of the door with his clothes before Dean could say anything else.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't a little put off by Cas' reaction. But Dean shrugged it off as one of Cas' many quirks and began to get ready for the day.

Cas practically ran to the bathroom, shuffling himself into a stall, closing and locking the door tight.

He stopped and leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes and replaying the moment in his head. He now had a raging hard on pushing against his trousers and his entire body felt like it was on fire.

What was going on with him? He had never had this kind of reaction to anybody before. Sure he's gotten random hard-on's from seeing guys in the locker room at school, but that's normal. (For a gay guy at least.)

But he's never felt so aroused, from literally a peak at Dean's chest.

_It wasn't even that fantastic, _Cas thought to himself, _so it was pretty fit, tan skin, well defined abdomen, strong arms, perky nipples, light trail of blond hairs traveling from his belly button to… _Cas shivered.

So what that Dean was attractive? There are many attractive people in the world and he just happens to be one of them, but there's no reason Cas should be hot for his roommate, especially right now when he has to get to class.

Cas pushed down the strong urge to give himself some sort of release, and quickly changed clothes. Thinking of anything that would calm his erection; dead puppies, boobs, Mr. Zachariah in lingerie. And that's all it took for his erection to deflate, at least enough to fit it into his slacks and make it unnoticeable.

When he was done changing, he made his way back to their dorm. He went to open the door when he realized it was locked and he didn't bring his keys in his rush to get out.

Cas sighed and knocked, praying that Dean hadn't left yet.

To his relief, he heard fumbling and a muffled 'fuck' on the other side of the door before hearing a crash.

There was more fumbling and then the door swung open, revealing a ruffled looking Dean, his shirt on, but only half buttoned and he was struggling with his belt, trying to get it through the buckle. "Hey Cas, hold on a sec, I'm still getting dressed."

Cas nodded, and walked past Dean to his bed, looking the opposite way to both hide his blush and not end up staring again.

Cas occupied himself by playing with a string on his shirt while Dean finished getting dressed, attempting and failing to keep his mind off of the struggling boy in front of him.

When Dean was finished, he walked over to Cas, attempting to get the sidetracked boy's attention. "Hey Cas, it's almost 8, we've got to go."

"What? Oh, okay." Cas said, still not completely focused. He got up and straightened his slacks before reaching for his bag.

"Geez Cas, didn't you ever learn to tie a tie?" Dean asked pointing at Cas' crooked and backwards tie hanging around his neck.

"Um, I guess not."

"Here, I've got it." Dean said, reaching for the tie, undoing it and completely taking it off, before untwisting it and retying it around the blushing boy's neck.

When he was finished, he tapped his hands on Cas' shoulders, letting them rest there. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Dean grabbed his bag and keys before going back to Cas' side, slinging an arm lazily over the smaller boy's shoulders. "Let's go."

School was boring and uneventful for Cas.

His teachers all seemed rude, stuck up and strict, but tolerable if he could keep his head down and just focus on learning.

He only had two or three classes with Dean, so he didn't see him much. And ended up sitting alone during lunch since they have different lunch periods.

Cas did make one friend in his Chemistry class named Chuck. He was an odd and shaky boy; he spent most of the period writing in his notebook, though he was very intelligent and had a vast knowledge of literature.

Through the entire day, Dean hardly left his mind. Especially in their shared classes, when he was able to stare at the back of his head for an entire hour and a half.

Dean was becoming a serious problem for Cas, because he knew he wasn't just physically attracted to him, they also had some sort of profound bond between them, even though they haven't known each other very long.

Since Dean is Cas' first real 'crush' if that's what it really is, Cas was completely lost of what he's supposed to do.

He decided it was best to just let things happen on their own, and ignore his unsettled stomach and fluttering heartbeat whenever they're in the same vicinity. Not to mention the annoying erection he's had almost the entire day.

He just hoped that it wouldn't become a problem like it did this morning.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to REVIEW and keep watch for the next chapter which will hopefully go up some time next weekend!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just friends or more?

**Hi! I am so sorry this took so long to come out. I've been in such a slump and I've got a horrible case of writers block. But I just got my wisdom teeth out, so I'll be in bed for a while so maybe I'll find my inspiration! I'm warning you now, this is pretty much a filler chapter, kind of getting you into the heads of these two idiots. Welp, enjoy!**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Just friends or more...?**

** PLEASE REVIEW! IT SERIOUSLY HELPS ME WANT TO WRITE!**

Life went on quite easily for Cas; he was able to keep up with school work, more or less. And though the teachers sucked, classes were tolerable and at times, quite interesting. Especially his religious studies and English classes.

Dean and Cas fell into a sort of routine, waking up together and walking the other to class. Cas began eating lunch with Chuck and his very odd friend Becky.

After school, Cas would usually go back to his dorm or the library to study and finish homework. Occasionally, Dean would come find Cas and study with him. After they'd go grab dinner together.

Then almost every night, the two would sit on Dean's bed and watch a movie together until late into the night.

This easily became Cas' favorite part of the day, and has made every bad thing about this school become very tolerable.

The movies would range from classics like Forrest Gump and Star Wars, to horror, and even a few chick flicks. (Though those are always followed by continuous complaints from Dean)

The bad part (for Cas) was that after every movie they watched, they almost always found themselves curled up against each other in some compromising position; be it laying with one's head on the others shoulder with their legs entangled, or one resting his head on the other's lap. They've even gone as far as Cas curled up in Dean's lap, head resting back on his chest. (That had been fairly awkward to get out of)

This wasn't necessarily bad for Cas, but it did cause quite a few late night jerk off's in the shower, and the need to fight the urge to jump Dean every single time he saw him. Overall, Cas had to fight to keep his ever-growing crush a secret, and Dean wasn't making it very easy for him.

It's not that Cas hasn't considered the idea of Dean liking him back, in fact he often suspect that Dean finds their late night cuddle sessions as arousing as he does, occasionally feeling something poke him in the side when he's snuggled against Dean, but he usually brushes it off, blaming it on an awkward sex scene in the movie or something.

No, Cas was sure he'd rather keep Dean as just a friend than push his luck and lose him completely.

He was completely capable of ignoring those tiny voices in the back of his head hinting that Dean's affections for him might be a little more than platonic.

Dean was a little less stressed about this whole ordeal than Cas, and by less stressed, I mean completely oblivious.

He didn't have a problem cuddling with Cas; he didn't even see it as cuddling. More like… Two normal guys watching a normal movie, like any other normal night, and they were just tired from a long days work and were only searching for comfort. Yeah, that's all.

He just enjoyed Cas' company, and since the quiet guy started coming out of his shell, he found they had quite a lot in common. He was funny and easy to talk to, and though Dean couldn't explain it, he trusted the guy. Even though they've known each other for what…? Two weeks?

Though there were times, where if he looked into Cas' eyes for a little too long, he'd get lost in the deep blue of them, unable to snap out of the trance they would always put him under.

Or if they watched a movie Cas really liked, how whenever Dean would look down at him and see the pure joy and emotions pouring out of those eyes, it was close to impossible to tear his gaze away.

No, both boys were as content as they could be with their strange relationship and there was no way either of them were going to do anything to change that.

**Well since they're not going to do anything about it... Who will? Whoever guesses right gets a cookie!**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter. But this is just a filler and there is definitely more to come!**


	6. Chapter 5: Plot twist!

**Hi there! I know! I'm back so soon?! Lets just say the rut is over and inspiration has struck again! Sooo this chapter is fairly long and is a little more angst/drama filled. So beware. This is a little weird for me seeing that I'm not really one for angst, but it was needed. So here ya go! Thanks for all of the reviews! I still want to hear who you guys think is gonna flip their relationship around. It's a little more narrowed down now but I still want to hear! **

**Chapter rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Plot twist!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Life continued on for Dean and Cas. They stuck to their routine quite nicely, never growing apart or getting tired of each other. Staying as blissfully oblivious of their feelings for each other as ever.

And before they knew it, Christmas break was already coming up.

Cas was able to convince the school to let him stay on campus for the two weeks off since, to be honest, he had nowhere else to go seeing that his family still refused to acknowledge his existence.

The last thing he's heard from anyone from his family was when Anna called him in October, asking if he's seen or heard from Gabriel.

Apparently Gabriel decided to 'go his own path' away from the rest of family and hightailed it out of there, leaving no hint as to where he was going or if/when he was coming back.

Cas wasn't very surprised to hear the news, seeing that Gabriel never seemed to fit in with their family's lifestyles and traditions anyway. As far as Cas knew, some time alone might be good for the troublemaker.

Dean and Sam were also staying on campus for the break, seeing as their only knowing relative had dumped them there with no sign of returning any time soon.

Though this had become normal for them, and the brothers both looked forward to having the entire school to themselves again for the break.

Break was finally there and Dean and Cas were saying goodbye to their friends as they all packed for home.

Both boys walked together to the entrance of the school, sitting on the front steps so they could watch everyone wait for their families to pick them up.

They sat in silence, watching people leave one by one, the crowd slowly dissolving as their parents came to get them.

"Do you ever miss your dad?" Cas asked Dean, making the blond jump at the sudden noise.

"Uh, I don't know. Not really." Dean answered lamely. "He was never much of a dad to begin with, so there's not much to miss. I mean, after mom died when I was little, he kind of went into this state of mind that nothing mattered and from then on just drowned himself in classic rock and liquor."

Cas looked up at Dean, not expecting to get that much of a confession about Dean's past.

Dean was usually tight lipped about anything involving his parents or childhood before the boarding school. Even Sam hardly spoke of any of it, which is odd for the generally open book of a boy.

Cas knew whatever they went through could not have been good, to cause the usually happy boys to not dare to dwell in.

He also knew that Dean practically raised Sam through most of his life, and that he never really had a chance to have a normal childhood, because he was too busy making sure that Sam did.

"What happened to your mom?" Cas asked, not wanting to make Dean uncomfortable with all of the questions, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Dean sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face in both hands.

Cas was about to apologize for pushing him too far until Dean spoke, "There was a fire when I was really young. Sam was only a few months old so he doesn't remember anything. We never figured out what caused it.

"The ceiling had fallen in on my mom, Dad was in my room checking on me when it happened, but when he heard the crash and smelled the smoke, he told me to take Sammy and get out, and ran into her room. Though she was already crushed by the ceiling and probably was already dead by the time he got there. He doesn't talk about it, so I don't really know for sure.

"All I remember is carrying Sammy outside and waiting for my parents at the end of our driveway for what felt like forever, it wasn't until the firemen came and literally dragged my dad out of the house, since he refused to leave mom. They never found her body."

Dean sighed shakily, obviously troubled from revisiting those memories.

"I'm sorry." Cas whispered, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. He felt terrible about causing Dean to go through that just to appease his curiosity.

"It ain't your fault. Shit happens." Dean shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I guess..." Cas mumbled, not really knowing what else to say. He looked up to notice that the crowd of students has withered down to one or two stragglers still waiting for their parents.

"Hey," Dean said, appearing to have perked up. "D'you want to go get something to eat? We've got the whole place to ourselves now. And that means no lines!"

Cas looked over at Dean, he could tell he was still a little sore from the flashback, but he could tell that he'd be fine. It was Dean after all; he can bounce back from anything.

"Yeah." Cas responded. "That sounds great."

"Awesome!" Dean said, jumping up from their spot on the stairs and running ahead to the cafeteria.

Cas watched as Dean ran, he really wasn't anything like the douche bag he met the first day here. There was so much more hidden under that annoying façade, and it appeared that Dean didn't show that to just anyone.

Cas felt touched that Dean was willing to let him in on such a sensitive portion of his life.

By the time Cas made it to the cafeteria, Dean was already sitting at a table stuffing his face with huge bowl of ice cream. Cas smiled and made himself a bowl before joining Dean and going off into whatever random thing Dean wanted to talk about.

They stayed in the empty cafeteria for a few more hours before heading back to their dorm to watch a movie.

They only made it a few steps in when they were cut off by Zachariah.

"Hello there, I see Dean's little boy toy decided to stick around with us for break. How… Delightful… The more the merrier." He said with a sneer.

"Yeah whatever, just get out of our way." Dean grunts, trying to get around the balding man.

"I really wish I could, but I've got strict orders to send you to the dean's office. You and your giant of a brother." He said nodding at Dean.

"Why do they need to see me? I haven't done anything."

"If they told me, do you really think I would still be here talking to you?" Zachariah asked sarcastically. "Just get your brother and go find out." He scoffed before shoving his way past the boys to his room.

"You go get Sam; I'll wait for you back in our room." Castiel said, giving Dean an encouraging pat on the back. "I doubt it's anything too bad. Like you said you haven't done anything."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you in a bit." Dean groaned, dragging his feet back out the doors and to the library to get his brother and get this all over with.

"So what did they say this was about?" Sam asked as he and Dean waited outside the dean's office.

"Like I said, I don't know. Now stop asking stupid questions." Dean grumbled getting more and more agitated.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, I presume." The dean greeted as he walked out of his office. He was a short man, with an English accent and dark black hair. He had a clean cut suit on and walked with an authoritative and somewhat cocky attitude.

"Mr. McLeod." Dean responded curtly.

"Please, call me Crowley." The dean drawled. "So I have a letter here from your dad." He said waving a crumpled looking piece of paper in front of the boys. "I'd explain it to you first, but I'm tired and we're supposed to be on break, so just read it." He said, shoving the paper into Dean's hands.

crowley,  
i already have two sons enrolled in your school, dean and sam winchester. and id like to enroll another. his names adam milligan and hes their step brother. hes 13 years old and idunno what year hed be in but i figure youll figure it out. i'll pay whatever you want to get him in but i'm warning you hes got a bit of an ego. just tell me whatever you need me to do to get this damned boy out of my hair  
-john winchester

The note was crudely written, and had beer stains all over it. No question the man was drunk while writing this.

Dean had to reread the note a few times until it actually sunk in; he has a step brother… And he's only a year younger than Sam…

Dean tried to think back to any time this Adam was mentioned, but he can't remember a damned time.

To say Dean was pissed was an understatement. One year. One year after his mom died and his dad was already sleeping around getting some other chick pregnant. And he didn't even have the audacity to bring it up to his actual sons.

Sam had read the note from over Dean's shoulder, and though he wasn't as pissed as Dean, he was definitely shocked.

"Well, as you can see here. You have a step brother. Everything's already checked out, and he'll be showing up when school starts up in two weeks." Crowley said, getting way too much joy from watching the two boys struggle to grasp this apparently new found fact.

"He'll be sharing rooms with a Garth Fitzgerald IV. Congratulations and have a nice break." Crowley smirked as he pushed the two shocked boys out of his office.

**So what do you think? I didn't think there were enough fics with Adam in them. And since he's coming back for season 9, I think he needs a little more attention! Please tell me what you thought! Hopefully more to come soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
